


Hop, Skip & a Jump to You

by DarthBaker23



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is a virgin, Rey is the teacher, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthBaker23/pseuds/DarthBaker23
Summary: Kylo Ren enters a magical portal, taking him to another dimension. That dimension being Rey’s living room. Growing up poor, Rey has only focused on one thing: never be poor again. That is until she meets infamous Kylo Ren. He shouldn’t exist, yet the fictional Star Wars character is suddenly in her home. And apparently, she has a lot to teach him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was past 9:00 at night when Rey pulled into her garage. She climbed out of her car, her once perfectly pressed suit now wrinkled and creased. Dumping her purse and laptop bag on the small entryway table, she went straight to her room to change. The sudden and loud meowing of a certain cat followed right on her heels. R2 made his disapproval of her late night known. With a loud heave, R2 jumped on the bed to enter Rey’s line of sight.

“I know R2, you missed me. I’m sorry I was late tonight,” Rey placated him. She leaned down to give R2 scratches behind his ears and down his back. His angry meows turned into happy purrs as he accepted her apology. Eventually, he plopped on his side to allow her to scratch his belly. Unlike other cats, R2 didn’t care all that much where Rey pet him.

After R2 was settled, Rey turned her attention back to getting out of her work attire. The air was cool that night. The weather hadn’t quite decided whether it was summer or fall, teetering back and forth depending on the day. She settled on a pair of tight leggings with a comfy, loose tee. She started her night-time routine of washing her face and applying moisturizer. Fortunately, she had a good complexion, meaning she could get away with wearing minimal makeup. She finished by wrapping her long auburn hair into a top knot.

Padding to her kitchen, she searched the refrigerator for something to eat. Popping some leftover pad-thai in the microwave, she leaned against the counter massaging her neck to get the crick out. The past several months at work had been hell. Being the Assistant Operations Director of a successful company was strenuous enough on its own. But doing it during a company merger was downright torture. The voluntary work hours she put in were getting longer and longer. ‘ _It’s not like I have a family to come home to,_ ’ she told herself. Besides, Rey had to work her ass off to prove her worth. During a merger, anyone could be replaced or eliminated. If Rey was going to be let go, it wasn’t going to be because of her work product or ethic.

She inhaled her dinner on instinct, unable to wait for it to cool. Old habits were hard to break. She corrected herself and slowed down for the last few bites. Growing up poor didn’t afford her the luxury of lavish dinners. There were many times she went to bed hungry. Her mom raised her by herself. She struggled to keep food on the table and pay rent. As soon as Rey was old enough, she got her first job as a waitress. Thinking to the future, Rey saved as much as she could and used the rest to put food on the table. The money she saved helped her to pay for college. Ever since then, Rey’s been working. She held multiple jobs during college and after. Now, she was proud to say she has a six-figure salary. All her hard work had paid off, but those old habits were hard to break. Rey lived in a small condo in a sketchier part of town. She drove her old beat-up car from college, and she spent frugally. Rey could afford a life of luxury now, but she was always thinking to the future. It was the ‘what ifs’ that made Rey uneasy. She saved most of what she earned. She would never allow herself to go hungry again.

After discarding her plate in the sink, Rey made herself some earl grey tea and walked to the living room. She carefully set her hot tea on the coffee table and collapsed back into her comfy couch. No sooner did she sit down, when suddenly, a dark blue cloud appeared right in her living room. Rey jumped up but stayed frozen where she stood, listening to the whirring sound. The spinning circular cloud had Rey trapped in the living room. It was blocking her path to escape. The cloud grew bigger until it was larger than her. The swirling and spinning center was a dark, almost black, blue color, while the color grew lighter as it expanded out. Rey stepped forward and squinted her eyes to concentrate on the center of the circle. Then, she saw a small, blurry object. It was getting closer and closer until unexpectedly a monster tore through the circle. Rey screamed in fear and covered her eyes. After a second, the whirring sound disappeared entirely. Rey hoped this was all just a bad dream, and she had fallen asleep on the couch. 

Slowly, she removed her hands from her eyes. Before her, stood a man, not a monster. A large black cloaked figure stood there...easily confusable with a monster. Most of his face was covered by a hood. He was staring at her, but she couldn’t make out his face through the hood. He was holding a rock in one hand and a short, black stick in the other. Then, with the flick of his thumb, the black stick came to life, a blazing red beam of light emitting from the end. He pointed the buzzing weapon directly at her.

“Who are you?” the stranger demanded in a deep, stern voice.

Rey had seen that weapon before. Then, it dawned on her as she thought to herself, ‘ _Is that a lightsaber?’_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Who are you?” he repeated, shouting in a booming voice when she didn’t answer right away. Rey flinched back against the sparking red glow of his lightsaber as it inched closer to her.

“Rey! Rey Bennet!” she cried in response, hoping to appease him. However, the man held his aggressive stance, decidedly unhappy with her answer.

“What are you?” he demanded.

“What am I?” she asked him with puzzlement, raising her eyebrows in confusion. _‘What on earth was he talking about?’_ she thought.

“Don’t play games with me! What are you? A witch, prophet, time traveler, force user? What magic do you wield? Tell me now at once!” he spit out, starting to lose his patience with her.

She watched as he discreetly slipped the rock back into his pocket. He seemed to have come here through some sort of magical portal. Clearly, he was not of this world. Who knew what sort of magic there was in this realm or the next? He certainly seemed to know there was more out there. How was Rey to convince this man that she was not what he believed?

“I’m nothing. I don’t have any special abilities,” she tells him with desperation in her eyes, pleading for him to believe her.

“No abilities? Impossible!” he seemed unsure now, refusing to accept her answer.

“I’m just me. I swear,” she pleaded. Then, she had an idea. She wasn’t sure if it would work but she could try. “You can read minds right?”

He didn’t move a muscle. He just stared at her with a twitch in his eye. She took that as a ‘yes.’

“Then read my mind. Read my mind and then you’ll know I’m telling the truth,” she told him. He hesitated before replying.

“You’re volunteering?” he hesitated before adding, “Reading minds is not for the light-hearted. It can feel...invasive.”

“I’d rather that than you kill me,” she replied tersely.

After a moment of consideration, he silently lifted his free hand. The gloved hand reached out toward her head, fingers curling and wrist twisting. Rey could feel him vibrating with the effort. Saw him trembling beneath his cloak and hood.

Abruptly, he dropped his free hand and turned off his lightsaber, returning it to his belt. Rey breathed an audible sigh of relief.

“So you saw? Do you believe me now?” she asked him just to be sure. For all she knew, he could have found her guilty and was preparing a sacrificial ritual right now.

“Actually, I didn’t see anything. I couldn’t read your mind at all,” he stated in a slightly calmer voice. “But I believe you. Or at least you truly believe you don’t have any abilities. You wouldn’t have asked me to read your mind otherwise.”

Rey frowned in confusion and opened her mouth to speak. That was until he removed the hood from his head, revealing his face. Suddenly, the words died in Rey’s mouth. _Was she drooling?_ Rey was eternally grateful he couldn’t read her mind right now. If he did, several descriptive words would be blaring in her head. Handsome, sexy, sensual, provocative, hot, beautiful, wow. Okay that last one wasn’t descriptive, but you get the point.

_‘This dark stranger must be Kylo Ren,’_ she thought. Not the movie star Kylo Ren from the films, but the real life Kylo Ren from another universe. There was a striking resemblance between him and the movie character. But he was also different. This man was more rugged, hair not as perfectly combed and scars more jagged. His uniform was worn and faded.

Rey realized she was staring at him blatantly, and it was making him uncomfortable...exposed. She had just convinced this man not to kill her, but if his temper is anything like in the movies, he could flip at any moment. She looked around her living room until her eyes settled on her spilled tea. It must have gotten knocked over during their meeting.

“Would you like some Earl Grey?” she asked after clearing her throat.

“Earl grey? What is that?” he questioned her.

“It’s tea. I was just about to have some when,” her voice trailed off, looking over at the spilled tea. He looked with her to see the mug on its side. “I can make more if you want to try it.” 

Kylo looks around her living room undecidedly. He gives her a curt nod, agreeing to some tea.

“Okay,” she said with a sigh of relief. “Hold tight. I’ll be right back.” She rushed to her kitchen right around the corner but out of sight from the living room. She closed her eyes, taking a quick moment to gather herself. ‘ _I can do this,” she told herself._

There was still hot water in the kettle, so she put it back on the burner to get it to boiling point. Meanwhile she prepared two mugs with tea bags. She grabbed a dish towel and went back to the living room to clean up the spilled tea. When she entered the living room, Kylo was standing at her bookshelf looking at her books. He turned to face her when he noticed her.

“I’m just gonna…” Rey pointed to the spilled tea and leaned down to clean up the mess and pick up the mug.

“Sorry about the mess,” Kylo had the decency to at least apologize.

“It’s okay,” she told him and stood back up. “Do you want sugar in your tea?”

Kylo smirked slightly. “Well, I guess that’s one thing that’s universal no matter where you go. Sugar. Yes, please. The sweeter the better.”

Rey gave him a chuckle before she went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returned to the room with two mugs of steaming hot tea. She set both mugs on the coffee table and sat down in her corner of the couch. Kylo eyed the tea distrustfully as he approached slowly.

“I’m Rey, by the way. And you’re Kylo Ren, right?” Rey supplied. He eyed her suspiciously and nodded silently.

“You can sit down,” she offered, motioning with her hand to the empty space on the couch, “if you’d like.”

Kylo, unsure of literally everything around him, looked back and forth between the empty space on the couch and the mug of tea. He obviously had trust issues. Finally, he seemed to make a decision and sat down stiffly on her couch. He sat up straight, either unwilling or unable to relax. Rey picked up her tea and brought it to her lips. Kylo’s eyes locked onto her as she attempted to cool off her tea. Her lips blew gently on the tea before she eventually took a sip. She licked her lips and returned her mug back to the table. Decidedly, Kylo picked up his mug and brought it close. He took a sniff at the dark liquid before inhaling deeply a second time. Deciding it was safe, he took a small sip.

“Mmm,” he pulled back in shock. “It’s hot.” Then he went in immediately for another sip. “It’s sweet,” he mumbled before drinking more. In fact, he continued to drink the tea greedily until it was completely gone. Rey watched in fascination as he tipped the mug up to let the last drops fall on his tongue. Abruptly, he sets the mug back down on the table, making Rey jump in surprise.

“Did you like the tea?” she asked him, certain that he did. 

He looked at her as if he forgot she was there. “It was fine,” he replied with little fanfare. _‘Okaaaaay,’_ Rey frowned at his response. Obviously he loved the tea.

“Well, if you’d like some more, you can have mine,” she told him, pushing her mug over to him.

“Are you sure?” he asked, eyeing her tea greedily.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’ll keep me up anyway,” she reassured him.

He immediately scooped up her mug and brought it to his lips. This time, he tried to drink it slower, but Rey could tell it was a struggle. After he finished the last of it, he set his mug down and returned his attention to her.

Waiting patiently, Rey sat quietly next to the huge man. She expected some swift explanation or demand at any moment. Seconds ticked by and they remained awkwardly silent. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. His hands were clenching and unclenching as he looked anxiously around the room. Eventually, Rey couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“Soooo,” she began apprehensively, “are you gonna tell me why you’re here?”

“Well,” Kylo shifted his large frame on her small couch to face her, then cleared his throat before responding. “I was hoping you could tell me,” he responded unsure of himself.

“What?” Rey followed suit, shifting on the couch to face him, tucking her legs under her knees. “Aside from movies and books, I had no idea you actually existed until an hour ago. You’ll have to tell me why you’re here, because I have no idea.”

Kylo stared at her for a beat before deciding to tell her the truth. “I’m not entirely sure to be honest.” He reached into his pocket to pull out a jagged, black rock that fit into the palm of his hand. “This rock brought me here. I discovered it from ancient ruins. It’s called the Petra Autem Semita, which translates to Rock of Paths. Ancient texts say this rock will help you find your purpose or guide you to your destined path. Other translations say the rock will bring you to somewhere or someone that will aide you on your destiny. There are different interpretations, but that’s the gist of it.”

Rey stared at him dumbfounded. He had to be kidding. _Her?_ She was no guide to anyone’s destiny. “So that rock brought you here, and you think that I’m somehow supposed to help you in your search for your destined path?” she asked him incredulously.

“Well, yes. You may not know it yet, but you must have some power or skill that will help me bring order using the galaxy,” he replied.

Rey frowned at his response. _‘Bring order to the galaxy?’_ That’s not right. That wasn’t Kylo Ren’s purpose, but _he_ didn’t know that. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. She needed to guide him back to his true purpose. _Kira._ She wasn’t sure how true the movies were to his reality, but she knew his purpose involved Kira leading him back to the light. Maybe that was her purpose. She realized Kylo was staring at her this entire time, while she was working everything out in her head.

“Okay, I think I’ve got it. I think,” Rey shrugged her shoulders guessing, “I’m pretty good at giving advice?” she asks more to herself than to him. When he didn’t respond but instead stared at her expectantly, she continued. “You see, here in my world, there are stories about your world. It’s called ‘Star Wars.’ There are movies and even books that tell your stories.”

“Star Wars? That’s a ridiculous name,” he retorted. Kylo continued to listen with rapt attention, ready to suck up any information she might give him.

“Maybe so, but still, it’s how I knew who you were when you came through that portal. I recognized your lightsaber,” she told him. “It’s also how I knew you could read my mind.”

“Well, it’s not as simple as that, but I see your point.”

“Right so, I’ve seen the movies! I know what happens!” Rey sat up excitedly, getting more sure of herself.

“So I should just watch the movies?” Kylo asked.

“No! No, I think that would be a bad idea. Because if you don’t like what you see, you might try to change it, or alter your path. Or maybe if you see it, then it won’t come true, you know?” Rey quipped back.

Kylo nodded in deep thought. “I see. That’s a good point. What then?” He looked to her for her next words.

“Maybe I can just sort of guide you in the right direction...steer you on the right path. I won’t tell you outright what will happen, but I can still help you along the way.”

“Okay,” he nodded to himself, seeming to like this idea more and more.

“Alright then. We have a plan!” Rey breathed out, feeling a little more herself. Things were back under control now. “When should we start?” she asked.

“Right away, of course,” Kylo answered without hesitation. 

Rey’s eyes flicked up to the clock as it was nearing 10:30. She had to be at work early the next morning. Weighing her options, her eyes returned back to Kylo’s face. Work would always be there, but this may be her only chance to talk with someone from another dimension. A good night’s sleep could wait. She was decided. “Okay.”

“But first, can I have some more of that tea?” he asked politely, not used to asking for things, “please.”

Rey smiled in return, “Sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Your path isn’t necessarily what you think it is,” Rey began immediately. After she got comfortable on her couch with another cup of tea, she didn’t waste any time.

Kylo frowned at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Rey needed to carefully approach this topic, otherwise he would reject her advice entirely. She had seen all the films several times, so she knew the timeline of events. Only she didn’t know which version of Kylo Ren was here with her now. “Have you been to Jakku?” She guessed that was a safe starting point.

“Yes, I’ve been to Jakku looking for a droid,” he frowned, displeased with the outcome of events on Jakku. “It was a dead end. I never recovered the droid.”

“Okay, and that was around the time you found out about the girl, right?” she asked, hoping he would catch on.

“The girl? What girl?” he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

Rey searched through her memory of the film. He would have found out about how Kira helped the droid escape the First Order on the Millennium Falcon. So theoretically, he should have known about her at that time.

“The girl, Kira,” Rey cut to the point, giving away her name.

“Kira? I don’t know a Ki-” he halted mid-sentence as he recollected a memory, “You mean Kira, the woman from the Nima Trading Outpost?” Kylo frowned once again, not understanding where this was going.

“Yes, exactly!” Rey slapped her hand on her leg excitedly, “the scavenger.”

“Scavenger?” he questioned, “You mean the Junk Boss?”

“Huh?” Rey faltered at the word ‘junk boss.’

“You mean Junk Boss. The only Kira I know is the Junk Boss at Nima Outpost, definitely not a scavenger. She takes junk parts from scavengers in return for rations. I spoke to her briefly when I was searching for the droid. What does she have to do with anything?”

Rey was stumped. _Kira, the Junk Boss?_ That wasn’t right. It seemed Kylo’s reality was not exactly like the movies portrayed. That certainly complicated things. Did that mean that Kylo’s path was not with Kira? She honestly had no clue. It was one minor detail. So far, everything else was accurate. Rey had no choice but to stick to what she knew. If things got complicated later on, she would improvise.

“Okay, well her job is slightly different than in the film,” she reassured him, “but you should focus your attention on Kira.”

“Focus on her? But why?” Kylo gave a dirty look at her instructions.

“Well,” Rey thought carefully before answering, “she should be the one that will set you on your true path. Seek her out.” ‘ _There, that should do it,_ ’ Rey thought.

“She _should_ be?” Kylo asked, growing more concerned by the second.

“She _will_ be. She will set you on your true path,” Rey answered sternly. Or at least Rey hoped that was correct. She didn’t know what other advice to give him, other than the obvious truth. But the only truth she knew was from the movies, which may not necessarily be his truth. 

“No, no,” Kylo shook his head adamantly, “That can’t be right. She was just a mediocre-”

“You love her,” Rey stopped him. “Or at least you will. You’re connected to her in some way. But you’ll never figure that out if you don’t go to her.”

Kylo slumped back against the couch, lost in thought. He stared at the rock which sat on her coffee table. Rey gave him time to process her words. 

“I feel nothing for her,” he said solemnly with his head cast down, “but this rock led me to you. So I have to trust your judgment. If you say that...that,” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, “then it must be true.”

Rey bit her lip and winced. This didn’t feel right. Rey didn’t feel like she should be the one telling Kylo what to do. Who was she to give life advice? Her professional life was fine, but her personal life was a mess, or more accurately, non-existent. Yet, here she was, doling out advice like she was Dr. Phil. The look of conflict and confusion on his face pained her even more. What choice did she have? She only hoped she didn’t cause him anymore pain.

As Kylo gathered his lightsaber and magical stone, preparing to leave, Rey ran to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with something in her hand. She approached him as close as she dared, staring down as her feet bashfully. Kylo stared at the intriguing woman, wondering what else she could possibly offer him. She opened her hands to him, revealing a handful of tiny tea bags. Kylo raised his eyebrows in question.

“Earl Grey tea,” Rey told him with optimism, “for you to take back since you liked it so much. Sorry it’s not much. It was all I had left.”

Kylo stared down at the small square packets in her hands. He didn’t know why, but he felt deeply moved by her small act of kindness. Maybe it was because he so rarely received kindness. He had barged into her home and threatened her life. She should hate him, yet she only offered him kindness in return. He cleared his throat of emotion and took the tea from her hands. His fingers tenderly brushed across her skin and he swept the tea bags into his other hand.

“Thank you, truly,” he finally looked at her and found he was captivated by her eyes. Her hazel eyes blazed like a wildfire, full of emotion. He thought perhaps she could see the emotion reflecting back in his eyes. _Could she see?_ _Could she see how profoundly she affected him?_ “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me today. I will not soon forget your kindness.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rey had trouble sleeping after that night. Ever since Kylo came and went from her life, she felt like something was off. Maybe it was the discovery of something otherworldly...of another entire world she didn’t know. That knowledge stuck with her day and night. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t forget about Kylo. She couldn’t shake him.

She went about her normal life: work, gym, occasional dinner with a friend, and home. But Kylo was always lingering in the back of her mind. Even worse, she couldn’t tell anyone about it. Any mention of his name, and her friends would be making a call to her therapist. Kylo came into her life, got what he needed and left. She told herself she would never see him again. So Rey tried to put it behind her. Working long hours helped pass the time. With the impression she was making with her superiors, she was sure her position would be secure after the merger was over. But somehow, she never felt satisfied.

One week later, Rey found herself in the kitchen at late at night making herself a pb&j sandwich. Unable to sleep, she gave up and decided a late-night snack would help her feel better. She pulled out the peanut butter, jelly, and bread. As she reached up for a plate, she heard a loud thud from the living room. She quietly set the plate down and reached for a knife from her countertop. Backing further into the kitchen until her butt hit the sink, she waited for a possible intruder. As footsteps grew closer to the kitchen, she tightened her grip on the knife, ready to strike.

Moments later, a pair of large black books scraped against her tile floor and halted before her. To her surprise, it was Kylo in her kitchen. A wave of relief washed over her. Her relief was soon replaced by excitement.

“Kylo!” her voice squeaked as she called his name. He stood before her again, but this time his lightsaber remained on his belt. She didn’t feel threatened this time as he approached her. “You’re back!”

“I…” he looked around her kitchen nervously, “I ran out of tea.”

“You ran out of tea?” Rey asked in a deadpan tone.

Kylo shyly looked down at his feet before he met her gaze once more. “Well, that and I was wondering if I could get your help again.”

Rey smiled softly at him, “Of course you can.” She looked around at the kitchen before adding, “Would you like something to eat? I was just making myself a sandwich.”

Kylo nodded and Rey began to make them sandwiches. He watched silently as she prepared the food. Clearly not expecting company, she was dressed comfortably in a tank top and sleep shorts. Kylo’s cheeks began to redden as he stared at her revealing outfit. He had never seen a woman this close in so little clothing...or at least not in an intimate setting like this. His eyes trailed up her toned legs and settled on her hips. He noticed a floral tattoo peeking out below her shorts on her hip. He wondered how far the flowers trailed up her body. His gaze continued traveling up and froze on her breasts. His cheeks turned even more aflame as he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her small, pert breasts bounced with her as she moved around the kitchen.

Unaware of his critical eye, Rey turned to him with two plates in her hand. He shook his head of his lewd thoughts and turned to let her lead him back to the living room. Like last time, they both settled onto the couch. Rey dug into her sandwich, so Kylo followed her lead. Rey watched as Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise as he bit into the pb&j.

“This is amazing,” Kylo told her, unable to hold back.

“Do they not have peanut butter and jelly in your world?” she asked.

“We have jellies and jams, but I’ve never heard of peanut butter before,” he replied as he licked a lob of jelly that fell to his plate.

“Well, let’s hope you don’t have a peanut allergy,” Rey joked. Then she thought maybe she should actually monitor him for any signs of an allergic reaction. Kylo didn’t seem too concerned as he ate his sandwich with vigor. When he finally finished the last crumbs, Rey cleared her throat to get his attention.

“So how are things? What did you need my help with?” she asked him politely.

“Well, I was hoping that maybe I could get your help,” Kylo’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he anxiously picked an imaginary thread off his cowl. Rey wondered what he could possibly ask of her. “That is...your advice on how to converse with someone.”

“Converse with someone? Like with Kira?” she asked.

“Yes,” he spoke solemnly, “Normally, I just give everyone orders. Ever since I became Kylo Ren, there’s been little need for me to...talk to people...to have conversations with someone....especially women,” he admitted.

“Okaaaay,” Rey spoke carefully, “Did you find Kira?”

“I did,” he looked down ashamed.

“And what happened when you spoke to her?” she asked.

“Nothing really. I went back to Jakku, to the Nima Trading Outpost. I asked her again about the missing droid. Then, I just...froze up. I had no idea what I was doing,” he admitted with a deep sigh.

“It’s okay. You just need practice,” she reassured him and then had an idea. “Why don’t we practice?”

“What do you mean?” he perked up at her suggestion.

“Well, I’m a woman. Why don’t we just practice talking?” she asked. “Then, I can give you feedback and hopefully by then, you’ll be more comfortable talking with women.”

Kylo thought about her offer for a moment. In the little time he’d known Rey, she already seemed so different than Kira. He wasn’t sure practicing with Rey would help him talk to a drastically different woman. But he didn’t have any better ideas. Rey was his best bet.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Great,” Rey exclaimed excitedly. She turned to face him, crisscrossing her legs on the couch. His eyes were automatically drawn to her exposed skin. Kylo pried his eyes away and looked anywhere but at her. “First, one thing you need to work on is eye contact.”

Kylo’s eyes snapped to hers. “Eye contact? I make eye contact,” he replied defensively before his gaze flitted away from hers again.

“Barely and not enough,” Rey told him with care. “If you want to get to know someone, you need to look at them to show interest. Otherwise it makes you seem like you don’t care about them or what they’re saying.”

“I care,” again Kylo replied in his defense.

Rey reached out and laid a calming hand on his forearm to reassure him. “I know you care and that you’re just nervous because you don’t know how to do this. _I know that_ , but other people won’t know that when you talk to them. It’s okay. I’m just saying that you should work on that. Our body language can say a lot.”

“Body language?” he questioned.

“Take me for instance,” she gestured to her shoulders, “My body is facing yours. I’m leaning in slightly. I’m making eye contact with you. My posture is relaxed. These are all signs that I’m comfortable with you and that I’m interested in you.”

Kylo’s cheeks flushed red before he remembered she was just using herself as an example. No one could possibly be that interested in him. He then studied Rey’s body language as understanding hit him. She was right. She looked relaxed and approachable. Maybe that was why he found her so easy to talk to. Then he reflected on his own body language. He wasn’t facing her, and his posture was too formal. He stood up abruptly and pulled off his cowl. Looking back down at Rey’s stunned expression, he returned to the couch more gently. This time, he sat sideways and faced Rey. He tried his best to relax, leaning sideways to prop an arm up on the side of the couch.

“Is this better? He asked her.

“Much better,” Rey grinned at him. Kylo couldn’t help but return her grin. Her smile was contagious. He was happy she was pleased with him.

“So you want to talk to Kira, but you don’t know how, right?”

“Correct,” he replied.

“Well, I’m not exactly the most social person, so I’m no expert, but I can tell you what has worked for me in the past,” she told him. What she didn’t plan on telling him was these were tactics her therapist used to get her to open up and talk about herself. “I think to get someone to open up and talk to you is first to tell them something about yourself,” then she adds, “...not something everyone knows. Tell her something that no one knows or maybe few people know. Like a story or a piece of information about yourself.”

“That sounds dangerous,” he fretted, “telling someone personal details about my life. Then they could use that knowledge against me if they choose. I don’t want to give anyone the power to do that.”

“I see your point but...” Rey treaded carefully, “if you want to get to know someone and get them to trust you, then you have to trust them in return. You can start by telling them little things about yourself...test the waters.” Rey thought of something to tell him about herself that wasn’t too personal. “Such as...I ate pb&j sandwiches all the time growing up. Now that I’m an adult, I should totally be eating more sophisticated foods, but I just love pb&j. I guess old habits are hard to break,” she smiled at him after finishing.

The corners of his mouth slightly lifted, hinting at a smile. “Well, I think your pb&j’s are amazing. Never stop eating them.”

“Thank you,” she laughed, “You should see the way people make fun of me at work for the things I eat. Like ‘sorry I wasn’t raised with a golden spoon in my mouth. I happen to like Ramen.’”

Kylo didn’t know what Ramen was, but he understood her meaning. “When I was little, my mother used to give me these little pastries filled with custard. I loved them. In the First Order, General Hux found out I requested them. Now I’ll never hear the end of his snide remarks about my love for puffed pastries.”

Rey laughed. “Good heavens, how dare you!” Rey said in mock offense. “Puffed pastries is the food of peasants!”

Kylo chuckled and added, “I never made any special requests after that. Hux has eyes and ears everywhere. There are no secrets in the First Order.”

Rey’s smile died down. She gently brushed her hand over his forearm to comfort him and get his attention. “The reason I eat shitty food is because I grew up poor. Like really poor. Sometimes we stayed in our car if we were in between homes. Now, obviously I can afford food, but it’s like a bad habit I can’t kick. I eat better, I do. But sometimes I stockpile non-perishable foods. It’s like a nervous tick I can’t shake.”

Kylo looked truly pained by Rey’s confession. She didn’t tell him that to make him feel sorry for her. She was showing him how to open up. Rey told very few people about her upbringing. 

“I’m sorry. Were your parents there for you at least?” he asked.

“It was just my mom. She tried the best she could, but she didn’t have any support. My dad was out of the picture. When I started working at fifteen, things got better. I was able to help put food on the table.”

Kylo felt anger at the thought of Rey having to work at fifteen to feed herself. When he was fifteen, he ate delicacies from around the galaxy. His life of privilege meant he never had to worry about where his next meal would come from. Here he was worrying about following his true destiny, while Rey was busy hustling to make it to where she was today. She probably thought him a pompous fool. Even so, she treated him with kindness and compassion.

“Can I see you again tomorrow?” Kylo asked hopefully.

Rey smiled warmly at him as she let out a yawn. “Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unable to stay away, Kylo returned the next night. Rey heard the heavy thuds coming from her living room, alerting her of his arrival. She quickly found him and guided him to her couch like before. She quickly began to engage him in conversation about her day. Once she started talking, he soon relaxed in her home. He got lost in listening to her tell him about everything on her planet. Kylo found himself intrigued by her day-to-day life, which she told him all about. He was surprised to find he enjoyed her company and conversation. For several hours they talked back-and-forth. Though he was hesitant to open up about troubling parts of his past, he found her easy to talk to. She didn’t pass judgment on him. He told her stories during his time as a boy and on the Millennium Falcon. Rey also admitted to herself that she loved his company, but she still felt that Kylo was holding back when talking with her. She felt like he had much more to say.

Kylo quickly became enraptured by Rey and looked forward to their nightly visits. He was more himself when he was with her than with anyone else. He could let his guard down around her. As the days passed and he felt safer with Rey, he eventually opened up about his troubled past. With a heavy heart, he revealed his stressed relationship with his parents. Everything had been fine, until he discovered that his grandfather was Darth Vader. He didn’t understand why they had lied to him. Then he started to resent them from keeping the truth from him. He started to feel like they were afraid of him and his power. From that point, their relationship deteriorated even further, That’s when they sent him to Luke Skywalker to be trained.

Kylo confessed that a voice had been inside his mind from a young age. The voice whispered things about his family and friends. It drove him further away from everyone, which eventually pushed him to the darkside. At first, Kylo thought it was his subconscious or maybe his grandfather speaking to him, but as he got older he realized it was Snoke. Snoke had been there from the beginning, planting lies and insecurities in his head. At that point, Kylo had committed too many evil acts. He felt it was too late to return to his family and to the light.

On the fifth night since they had started talking nightly, Rey yawned as the clock told her it was nearly 2:00 a.m. Kylo didn’t want the night to end, but he knew it was late and their time was up.

“Well, Kylo, I have to say that I think your training is complete. You’re ready to talk to Kira,” Rey admitted after a stretch and a yawn. She didn’t want to admit it, but there was no sense in delaying the inevitable. Kylo belonged with Kira. As much as she enjoyed her time with him, he wasn’t hers to keep.

“Complete? You really think I’m ready to talk to her?” Kylo asked unsure of himself. He felt far from ready to attempt talking to anyone besides Rey. 

“Yes. We’ve been talking every night this week for several hours and I’ve gotta say you’re...” Rey stopped herself from saying something that revealed her true feelings, “...you’re ready. You don’t have anything to worry about. It will come naturally.”

Kylo didn’t feel as confident as she did about his abilities. But more importantly, he didn’t want his time with Rey to end. She was easier to talk to than anyone he’d ever met. 

“I know you think that I’m ready, but I’m not so sure. I must confess to you that I have very little experience with women…” he looked down at his hands in embarrassment, avoiding her gaze, “In all ways, not just conversation.”

Rey took a second to let his confession sink in. _‘In all ways,’_ he said. Does that mean he’s never been with a woman at all? She immediately wanted to ask him, but she could see that it was hard enough for him to admit what he just had. She didn’t want to make him anymore uncomfortable than he already was.

“I see,” Rey navigated carefully, “Kylo, I want to help you in any way that I can. You tell me what it is you need from me. If I can help you, then I will,” she told him honestly and to the point.

“Could you...possibly...maybe...teach me…” Kylo stuttered and finally rushed out the last part, “how to kiss?” His cheeks flamed redder than she’d ever seen them, and he blushed a lot. 

Rey was stunned by his request, but also impressed by his bravery. She knew it took him a lot to ask that of her. But Rey knew this was also leading down a dangerous path for her. She had feelings for him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she knew that she did. And if she took this next step with him, it would be even harder when he left her. Kylo looked up at her as she chewed on her bottom lip in deliberation. 

“Can I think about it?” she replied and then quickly added, “It’s not that I don’t want to, I _do_. it’s just that-”

“Of course, of course,” Kylo cut her off and stood abruptly. He gathered his cowl and prepared to leave, pulling out the rock to return him to his world. Rey grabbed his hand unexpectedly to draw his attention back to her one last time. He jerked his gaze to their connected hands and then looked at her. He looked mortified.

“Hey,” she said with a warm smile to reassure him, “I’ll see you next time okay?”

“Okay,” he said with a weak smile before he disappeared through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next evening, Rey anxiously awaited his return. She was ready to give him an answer. She tossed and turned in bed the previous night debating with herself. The logical part of her knew it was a bad idea, but her heart sang a different story. Eventually, she decided to throw caution to the wind and kiss the man. 

But Kylo didn’t visit her that night...or the next...or the next. During his absence Rey began to worry that she had pushed him away. Maybe she blew her one chance with him. Looking back on their last night together, she now regretted saying ‘maybe’ to the kiss. Instead, she should have just grabbed him by the shirt and planted her lips on his. Her mind scrolled through the ‘what ifs’ driving herself mad with worry. What if he was hurt? Her mind then began to panic at the thought of something bad happening to him. When did she get so attached to this man? He shouldn’t even exist! For all she knew, he could be some made up fictional character in her head. 

Two weeks passed with no sign of Kylo. Rey resigned herself to the fact that she would never see him again. Refocusing on her work, she tried not to think about him. Thinking about him brought her too much heartbreak and worry. On a particularly hot night, Rey was laying on top of her comforter in her shortest shorts and her thinnest tank top in order to achieve maximum coolness. Even the ceiling fan on its highest setting didn’t keep the sweat from beading on her brow. She would forego her clothes entirely, but the thought of Kylo showing up was still in the back of her mind. _‘Just in case,’_ she told herself. _‘He won’t come.’_

Finally dozing off to sleep, Rey teetered on the edge of subconsciousness, her thoughts blurring between dream and reality. She dreamed of Kylo coming back to her. He would run into her room and wake her up with a searing kiss. He pulled away and stared at her with puppy dog eyes, repeating her name over and over. _‘I’m right here. You don’t have to worry,’_ she said to calm his fears. But he kept repeating her name, his voice growing more faint by the second. As she reached for his face with her hand, his face grew blurry and dissolved into thin air with her name on his lips. Rey suddenly jolted awake and sat up in bed breathing heavily. Someone was calling her name. Kylo! Without a second thought, Rey jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. She froze at the entrance of the living room when she spotted Kylo. Relief flooded over her at the sight of him alive.

“Kylo!” she said with relief and excitement. She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. It was hard to properly hug him with him being so tall and his posture so tense. But then he suddenly relaxed into her embrace. She detected the smell of smoke and sweat on him. Something must have happened while he was gone, and Rey felt lucky to have him back with her again. The thought of losing him made her squeeze him even tighter. Kylo winced and shifted his shoulder, causing her to pull away with concern. She immediately looked over his body for injuries. There were smudges of black on his brow and nose while his hair was a mess. His normally crisp uniform was torn and tattered. He clearly had been fighting. She noticed the hole in his sleeve where he had pulled his shoulder away.

“You’re hurt,” she said with worry.

“It’s nothing,” he assured her in a weary voice.

“It’s not nothing. Here, let me help you at least.” She took his hand and led him to her kitchen table. She made him sit down while she found her first aid kit in the kitchen. Returning quickly, she hovered over his shoulder, assessing the wound. It was hard to make it out with so many layers in the way. They locked eyes when she grabbed the cowl at his neck and pulled it over his head.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Rey told him quietly with a slight shake in her voice.

“I’m...I’m sorry it took me so long to return. The First Order was attacked by a new regime, the Final Order. We’ve been at war since then,” he sighed as she removed the cowl and tossed it on the table.

“The Final Order? Were you able to defeat them?” she asked with interest. Her hands reached for his belt so that she could remove his tunic. He watched as her small hands unclipped his belt. His eyes drifted from her hands to the rest of her body. He couldn’t help but notice Rey’s nipples showing through her thin top. He gulped audible as his eyes trailed down the rest of her body. Luckily, Rey was too distracted removing his belt to notice.

“Unfortunately, no. A sith lord has returned. Palpatine,” he spoke while removing his tunic automatically. “He’s very powerful.”

“That sounds bad,” Rey’s hands rested on his biceps. He was now in just his tight sleeveless undershirt. She gulped as her eyes passed over his bulging muscles. There was just so much of him and she was standing so close. “Sound dangerous,” she added.

“I tried to get back to you, but I didn’t have the time. I was always going to come back,” he said to her as she drifted closer. They were more at eye level with him sitting next to her standing form. They stared intensely at each other for a moment in silence.

“Let me take a look at this,” Rey broke the silence and turned to assess his wound. The wound was on top on his shoulder near his undershirt. “Blaster wound?” she asked him.

“Mmhm,” he grumbled silently. It looked like a graze, but it was still deep enough to cause concern for infection. Rey opened her first aid kit and began to clean the wound. Kylo watched Rey silently as she dressed the wound. She was delicate yet firm as she bandaged him with care.

“When you didn’t come back, I was so worried about you,” Rey met his gaze, unsure of herself. He stared at her with an intense gaze but didn’t speak. Rey turned away to the table and began putting away her fist aid kit. “I was worried something had happened to you...or that maybe you didn’t want to see me again after the last visit. I…” she hesitated. She knew she had nothing to lose, but she hated being this vulnerable with someone. She turned back to him and let her fingertips drift to his hand. They watched as he turned his hand palm facing up and Rey let her fingers interlace with his. “I never got a chance to give you my answer.” His eyes snapped to hers, knowing instantly what she was referring to. There was a certain look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place. _Hope._ “The answer is yes. Yes, I’ll kiss you.”

Pulling his hand, she guided him to the couch. He settled more comfortably wearing only his fitted undershirt and pants. This time Rey sat right next to him, their thighs nearly brushing. She released his hand to turn her body to his. Kylo swallowed audibly, clearly nervous about what they were about to do.

“Are you sure?” she asked him once more.

He nodded silently, determined to keep his nerve. He’d never wanted anything more. Rey gently placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder and brought her other hand up to cup his face. Slowly, she leaned in closer to him and waited for him to follow suit. She felt him tremble slightly under her touch. Finally, he leaned in and their lips connected. It was gentle. Rey pressed her lips chastely against his, letting him get used to the feeling. Then, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Rey tilted her head slightly to let him deepen the kiss if he felt comfortable. She wouldn’t push him too much if he wasn’t ready. But Kylo seemed ready to move further. Rey pulled back slightly then went in for another kiss this time with her lips slightly parted. He moaned when she took his bottom lip in her mouth. Eventually, he opened his mouth to her as well. Rey brushed her tongue into his mouth, causing Kylo to grab her shoulder firmly. She took that as a good sign and deepened the kiss. She sucked at his lips and darted her tongue into his mouth, causing Kylo to grunt and grab firmly at Rey. When Kylo finally gave her his tongue, it was her turn to moan.

Rey was prepared to be patient as Kylo fumbled around his first kiss, but he was a fast learner and Rey quickly fell into the kiss. The kiss became more open and wet as Kylo became more eager. Rey felt drunk as they continued the push and pull of their mouths against each other. Every time Rey began to pull back, he would advance on her, drawing her in again. When the kiss got to a boiling point, Rey pulled away, resting her forehead against his shoulder and gasping the name, “Ben.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rey drifted into work the next day in a daze thinking about that kiss. Rey told herself everything they were doing was to prepare him for meeting Kira. Half of her felt guilty about kissing him, but the other half was delirious with the desire to be with him. No one had ever evoked her emotions in such a way. He brought about emotions in her that had never been triggered by anyone before. How badly she wanted to chase that flame of feeling with him until it ate her alive, but she stopped those thoughts from consuming her entirely. She internally debated with herself all day about whether she was doing the right thing. She was worried she was meddling in something she had no right to, but it was Kylo that came to her. Perhaps after the initial kiss, they could talk more calmly about it tonight.

Unfortunately, there was an emergency at work, causing Rey to stay late into the night. She worried about Kylo showing up at her empty home wondering where she was. She worked furiously to get home sooner with no success. Inevitably, she couldn’t make it home in time to see Kylo. The emergency caused her a massive workload and a massive headache that would last throughout the night.

Eventually, Rey stumbled home around two in the morning. With no Kylo in sight, she sighed in disappointment and changed into her pajamas. When she returned to the kitchen, she noticed a slip of paper on her kitchen counter. It was a note. Picking up the note addressed to her, she read the delicate cursive handwriting:

> _“Rey,_
> 
> _I’m sorry I missed you tonight. I had to see you again. Apparently, I have no willpower when it comes to you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can think of nothing else but the taste of your lips on mine._
> 
> _Until next time,_
> 
> _Kylo”_

~~~~~~~~~~

Things are calmer the next day at work, which was a relief. Otherwise, Rey wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on anything important. Last night after reading his note several times, she fell asleep with her fingers between her legs and his name on her lips. “Ben,” she sighed, wondering if he was thinking of her somewhere far away.

The next day after work, she rushed home. She refused to miss his visit tonight. A little more prepared this time, she changed into a matching baby blue pajama set of silky shorts and tank top. She never worried too much about her looks before. She wanted to be cute but not overly sexy, as if she were trying too hard. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and decided it would have to do. Returning to the kitchen, she prepared herself dinner and turned on some lo-fi hip hop music on her phone. After dinner, she was washing the dishes at the sink when she heard the familiar whirling sound of the portal appearing. She quickly dried her hands and twirled around to see Kylo stepping through the portal. A look of relief passed over his face when he spotted her.

Rey couldn’t resist any longer and ran to hurl herself into his arms. He stumbled back slightly as he caught her, wrapping his arms around her lower back. Rey pressed her lips hungrily to his. Kylo had the same idea and reciprocated just as eagerly. They stood in her living room frantically kissing each other like long lost lovers.

“I missed you,” Kylo mumbled between kisses and began to trail his mouth along her jaw and near her ear.

“I know, me too. I’m sorry. There was a work emergency,” Rey whimpered when he sucked on her ear lobe. “God, you’re a fast learner.”

Rey dove her fingers into Kylo’s thick, black hair as he trailed his mouth down her neck. He licked and bit along the column of her neck, drawing louder moans from her. Kylo began to instinctively press his hips against hers when she suddenly pulled away and looked up at him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked honestly. She knew he wasn’t kissing her for practice anymore. He knew it too. He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. His dark gaze was so intense, making Rey shudder.

“I’d like to keep kissing you...only if you want to,” he spoke softly, waiting for her answer.

In Rey’s current state, it wasn’t a difficult decision. She nodded swiftly and returned her lips to his. His arms moved to her lower back and he pressed her firmly against him. Rey immediately felt his erection beneath his pants. Unable to help herself, she automatically tilted her hips into him, eliciting a moan from Kylo. He gripped her back even tighter then and actually pushed his erection into her soft body.

Rey backed them up until they reached the couch. Turning them around, she suddenly pushed Kylo down. He plopped onto the couch, his jaw slack with lust and awe as he stared up at her. His lustful gaze gave her the bravery to climb onto his lap. She straddled a leg on each side of him and pulled his bulky cowl off, throwing it to the ground. When she finally sat her bottom fully onto his lap, he gasped at the contact. His hands snapped to her hips, whether to pull her closer or push her away, she wasn’t sure.

Twining her fingers into his hair, she leaned down to kiss him again. They continued to make out like teenagers. Rey forgot who she was when his hands drifted to her ass and squeezed. She started to minutely rock her hips into him. She could feel his promising erection pressing into her core. Rey guided his hands around to the front of her body until he cupped her breasts. His mouth then kissed down her throat and danced along her collar bone. Tilting her head back in pleasure, he gently massaged her breasts. Unexpectedly, his mouth replaced his left hand, his tongue covering her cloth covered nipple. “Ben,” she moaned and rocked her hips harder against him. He stilled for just the briefest second at the sound of his former name. “Shit, sorry,” she apologized quickly, not wanting to break the spell. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said before adding, “I like it when you call me Ben.” Then his mouth returned to her breast, but this time he jerked the strap of her tank top down. When his mouth connected with her skin, Rey broke out into goosebumps. Her hands gripped his hair tightly as his mouth explored her skin. His tongue made circles around her nipples, driving Rey mad. She continued to grind her hips against his as his mouth drew whimpers from her throat. “God, Ben you feel so good.”

He pulled away suddenly and looked up at her. “Show me how to make her feel good.”

“What?” Rey stuttered, “You are making me feel good.”

“Show me how to make you come,” he said more directly. If Rey could blush any further, she would have. Chewing on her bottom lip, she hesitated. She desperately wanted to go further but she knew it was another step further that would likely end in heartache for her. 

“For her?” she asked him.

“What?” he asked with a puzzled look. 

“So you can learn how to please Kira?” she clarified, just to be clear that was why he was doing this. 

“We can say that...if you want,” he replied without changing his intense gaze. _Oh God, Oh God, that’s not what he meant at all. He wasn’t doing this for Kira. He was doing it with Rey because he wanted to._ Rey tried to ignore his last comment and nodded her head in agreement

With that knowledge, she shifted to lay on the couch and brought him down beside her. She was nervous about taking the reins. She had never been the more experienced one before. Kylo propped himself up on his elbow so that he was leaning on his side staring down at her. Grabbing behind his neck, she brought his lips back down to hers. They kissed slower this time, savoring each other. When Rey finally built the courage, she grabbed his hand and guided it down her body. She slipped their hands beneath her sleep shorts until they reached her small patch of hair. Ben moaned. She wondered if he moaned at the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear or because she was so wet it had spread outside her lips. Probably the latter. Parting her legs to allow him access, she guided his hand to swiped through her center. He didn’t need much prodding, as he quickly took over rubbing his fingers up and down her center. Her folds easily parted for him due to her wetness. Rey whimpered at the feel of his gently wandering hands. Backing her hand away she let him explore her there.

When he accidentally brushed over her clit, she moaned and bucked her hips slightly. “There, Ben,” she bit her lip and arched her back. “That feels so fucking good.”

Ben stared down at her face in awe as she rocked her hips in rhythm with his fingers. His fingers gently swirled around her clit over and over as Rey grew closer to the brink, but she knew she needed something more. “Inside,” she whispered, hoping he would understand.

He did. His hand shifted and his fingers gently searched until he found her entrance. He groaned as his finger sank into her wet core, then added a second finger. “God, Rey, you feel incredible. So fucking hot and wet.”

Rey moaned as he began to move his fingers in and out of her. Her slickness let him glide easily in and out of her. She rocked her hips harder with the movement of his fingers. He let her movements guide him. “Touch my clit with your thumb,” she commanded him.

He growled and immediately obeyed. He found it hot when Rey bossed him around. His thumb made contact with her clit while his fingers pumped into her core harder. “Fuck, Ben. I’m gonna come.” Her hands came up to grab his face and brought him down in a searing kiss. The damn suddenly broke and Rey screamed, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Ben worked his hand in tandem with her hips, guiding her through the orgasm. Rey’s vision blurred as the most amazing pleasure pulsed through her body. “Ben, Ben, Ben,” she panted his name as he pressed a chaste kiss to her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey couldn’t believe what happened last night. He made her come so hard she almost blacked out. For someone who had never done that before, he sure did seem like an expert. After, she reached for his belt buckle to reciprocate, but he stopped her with his hand, telling her ‘next time.’ Maybe a part of him still felt a little nervous, and he didn't want to be that vulnerable. She didn't understand, but she wasn’t going to rush him if he wasn't ready. He warned her that he might not be able to visit the next night due to the ongoing war with the Final Order. Embracing her, he kissed her lazily on the lips before disappearing through the portal.

No longer Kylo in her mind, she now thought of him as Ben. He didn't seem to mind that she called him Ben. In fact, he seemed to like it. She would continue to do so unless he told her otherwise. The next day she put her effort and focus into her work, but she found her thoughts easily drifting back to Ben. Her work demanded so much out of her, and she didn't know how long she could keep up at this pace. Things would eventually slow down after the merger, but it wasn’t a sure thing that she would get to keep her job when the merger was over. If she had to find work again, it would be okay because she had saved every single cent she earned. Sometimes she daydreamed about building a life with Ben outside of the city. Then she shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

This thing with Ben was only temporary. As much as she wanted him to stay, he had an agenda. She had to remember that or else her heart would get broken. Somehow she doubted that was an option anymore. That night alone she spent cleaning the apartment and relaxing around the house with a glass of wine. She used that time to calm herself. She wanted to be grounded so that when Ben returned, she would be more sensible.

Unfortunately, things never go as planned.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next night when Ben stepped through the portal, Rey immediately saw the exhaustion on his face. His body was hunched over as he came to her. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace, knowing much was weighing on him so heavily. She fixed him some chili that she cooked earlier, and they settled in the couch comfortably. Rey was always surprised by how much he loved the food she prepared for him. After he devoured the chili greedily and put his bowl away, he collapsed back onto the couch.

“Tell me what happened.” she commanded him while scooting closer to him with her knees tucked under her. Propping her arm on the back of the couch, she languidly ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. Leaning back on the couch, he rolled his head to the side to face her. His tired eyes sought hers for comfort. He rested his hand innocently on her knee, and with a deep sigh he began to speak.

“It’ll take every ounce of strength and power I have to defeat the Final Order. I don’t know if I have the strength to do it,” he sighed.

“You can. I know you can,” she assured him.

“You know…I’ve dedicated my life to the First Order. I’ve given everything that I have to it. But with Snoke gone and out of my head now, I’m starting to see things differently. And now I’m starting to wonder if all of this is worth it. Will the Galaxy be at peace if we win? No. There's always someone else; someone to fight next. I'll never be done fighting. And for what? What am I fighting for?” Ben ends his rant with a deep sigh while staring at the ceiling. His voice lowers to barely a whisper, devoid of any happiness. “I've finally come to the realization that the First Order isn’t going to make me happy. It's never going to make me happy. Not after I’ve…” he hesitated then looks bravely into her eyes, “…not after I’ve had a taste of what happiness is supposed to feel like.”

‘Oh! He’s talking about me,’ Rey thought in surprise. He felt happy when he was with her. A warm fuzziness spreads throughout her body. Just knowing he felt the same way as her was a tremendous comfort. Sitting up on her knees she leaned slowly toward him. Before her lips made contact with his, she whispered, “You make me happy too. So very happy Ben.”

Her lips touched his in a slow and sensual kiss. Ben brought his hand up to run through her hair. He pulled out her ponytail to let her hair fall to her shoulders, massaging her scalp and neck. Rey leaned against his firm chest, letting her body sink into him. He was massive and Rey had barely scratched the surface of his body. She massaged the back of his neck with her fingers then let them drift down and around to his chest. Through the layers of his clothes she could feel how firm his body was. She wanted to rip his clothes off right there, but she didn't want to rush him. Ben used his hands gripping her hair to tilt her head and deepen the kiss. Rey opened her mouth eagerly to his searching tongue. She moaned into his hungry mouth, loving how greedy he was for her.

Her hands slowly drifted down his chest and torso until she came to his belt. She hesitated, feeling his erection against her thigh. She broke the kiss, pulling back until that her forehead rested against his. She whispered, “This time I want to make you feel good. Do trust me? Can I do that for you?”

She felt him take a shuddering breath and nod. “Just tell me if you want me to stop and I’ll stop, Okay?” She felt him nod again against her forehead.

Giving him every opportunity to stop her, she slowly unbuckled his belt that was over his tunic. Pushing it aside, she lifted his tunic, exposing the waistband to his pants. She brought her mouth to his neck, pressing delicate kisses over his throat. He whimpered as she simultaneously kissed over the sensitive skin and opened the flap to his pants. She pushed her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and immediately found his erection pushing forward. He was so large that she had to use both hands to get him free of his boxers. Ben hissed as she worked him out. She just had to lean back so that she could look at it. She gasped at the sight of him.

“You’re beautiful Ben,” she told him before stroking her hands gently up and down his erection, eliciting an audible gasp from Ben. “All of you.” Her hands looked so small wrapped around his large cock. Ben was leaning against the couch, but she could tell he was tense. She felt the immense need to bring him pleasure. She wanted to see his face when he came. Using her thumb, she swiped at the head of his cock, finding him leaking. She used it to ease her hands up and down again.

“God, Rey, that feels amazing,” he gasped to her.

She knew he liked it, but she knew that was only a fraction of the pleasure she could give him. He was too big, and everything needed to be wetter. She suddenly scooted back so that she could lean down. With his cock in one hand, she brought the head to her mouth and licked circles around the tip. Ben moaned loudly at the contact. “Rey,” he moaned as his hand fell to her hair. He gripped her hair but didn’t push her any further.

Without warning, she let her mouth sink down over his cock. She took in only an inch before pulling back up and sinking down again. She took more of him into her mouth every time she lowered back down until she was full of him. Rey let the wetness from her mouth ease the way for her hand and set a slow pace. Ben’s hand was fisted in her hair as he panted loudly, accompanied by the occasional moan.

“Fuck, Rey, you feel amazing. You’re amazing,” Ben growled to her. Rey hummed in pleasure; happy she was pleasing him. He growled at the feeling of her humming. Excitedly, Rey picked up the pace and sucked harder around his cock. Her eyes began to water at the brutal pace she set, but she was determined to taste him come in her mouth.

She pulled back abruptly to tilt her head up to look at him. “Can you come for me Ben? I want to taste you.” Before he could answer, she immediately returned her mouth to his cock, setting a faster pace than before.

“Oh God Rey, Rey…” he moaned continuously now, throwing his head back against the couch, “…fuck.” He groaned and stuttered as he came. His cock pulsed against her tongue, sending come flooding her mouth. She greedily swallowed it down, surprised at how eager she was. Usually when she did this for a man, it was out of obligation. But she wanted to do this for Ben. She needed to make him feel good. She milked him until there was nothing left, then she slowly released him.

She sat up to face him and yelped. Ben had grabbed Rey’s shoulders and pulled her to him. He pressed his mouth to hers. She opened her mouth to let him taste himself on her. They both moaned as she deepened the kiss.

“Rey, that was…there are no words. Thank you,” he told her after he pulled away from her lips.

“You don’t have to thank me, Ben. I wanted to,” Rey said with a little giggle. She leaned in and sucked on his ear lobe before whispering, “I like making you feel good…because you make me feel good too.” He groaned and grabbed her thigh, bringing it over his waist.

She leaned into kiss him again when there was a sudden knock on her door. They both froze, looking at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Who could that be?” Rey wondered. She scrambled off of Ben and adjusted her pajamas back in place. Ben followed suit, buttoning his pants and putting his tunic back in place. Rey tiptoed to the front door and peeked through the peephole.

“Oh God, it’s my Mother!” Rey whispered in panic.

“Your Mother?” Ben questioned nervously.

“Yes. I don’t know what she’s doing here so late.” Rey hurried around her living room, picking up random pillows that were scattered around. “She lives the next town over. It’s unlike her to stop by unannounced.”

“Should I go?” he asked.

“It’s too late now. If I don’t answer soon she’ll call the police. Trust me. She’s done it before.” She ran to the front door and put her hand on the doorknob. She gave Ben one last serious look. “I’m sorry for what’s about to happen.” Then she opened the door.

“Rey, darling!” an older woman barged in as soon as the door opened. Her features were similar to Rey’s, except she showed signs of a rough life. Her skin was crinkled and her back hunched slightly. She wrapped her arms tightly around Rey, oblivious to the man sitting in the living room.

“It’s been too long! I’ve missed you honey!” The woman pulled away and cupped Rey’s face with both hands. You could tell she was assessing Rey, but it wasn’t out of vanity; it was out of concern for Rey’s health.

Rey stood there in shock, waiting for her Mother to settle down from her excitement. “Mom, what are you doing here? It’s nearly midnight.”

Her Mother waved her hand at Rey in dismissal. “Oh, honey I’m sorry I didn’t call, but Roger and I were passing through town and I wanted to stop and say hello.”

“How’s Roger?” Rey asked. She told Ben how her Mother had remarried a few years ago. She was happy that her Mother was happy now and well taken care of, but sometimes Rey felt left out. Her and her Mother had not been as close since she married Roger.

“Oh, Roger’s great. We’re just coming back from a short trip out of town. That’s why we decided to stop by, since we were passing through,” she told Rey. That was another thing that made Rey sad. They were always going on these little trips and vacations. Not once had they ever invited Rey. She figured they were still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage. She was happy for her Mother, but sometimes it stung being all alone.

“Well, I’m happy you stopped by Mom, but I actually have company right now,” Rey said sheepishly as her eyes flitted over to Ben. Rey’s Mom followed Rey’s gaze and spotted Ben sitting on the couch.

“Oh!” her Mother exclaimed, clearly shocked. She did little to hide her appraisal of Ben.

“Mom, this is my friend Ben. Ben, this is my Mother, Mary,” Rey introduced them. Mary stayed frozen in her spot, speechless.

“Nice to meet you,” Ben said awkwardly. He didn’t stand up since Mary didn’t make an effort to approach him. He wasn't sure if she was frozen to the spot out of fear or out of surprise. Suddenly, Mary shook her head and began to speak.

“Hello Ben! It's so nice to meet you,” she said when she finally cleared the cobwebs from her brain. “It's so nice to see you with someone, dear. I was worried for so long-”

“Mother,” Rey cut her Mother off swiftly, “not now, please.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry. Could I get a glass of water before I hit the road?” she asked Rey. Rey eyed them both suspiciously before nodding. As soon as Rey entered the kitchen, Mary turned her attention back on Ben.

“I know I don't know you very well Ben, but I'm just so thrilled that you're in Rey's life. She's been alone for so long. As a matter of fact, she's never brought anyone over for me to meet. I don't know that she's ever been in a serious relationship,” Mary babbles on and on, unable to contain her excitement. “It's just that, well, now that I'm married, Rey doesn't have anyone. And I just hope that you plan on sticking around, because I really want grandbabies soon.”

Now, it was Ben's turn to be speechless. His mouth was hanging open as he tried to formulate a response, when Rey walked back into the room with a water bottle. She immediately picked up on the tension in the room. Looking back and forth between Mary and Ben, she wondered what horrors could have come from her Mother's mouth. She handed her mother the bottle water.

“Well, it was nice to see you Mom,” Rey stated blandly, hoping her Mother would take the hint and leave.

“Yes dear, it was nice to see you, but I must be going now. Roger is waiting in the car,” she gave Rey one last hug before turning to Ben once more. “Ben it was so nice to meet you. I hope to see you again real soon.” Rey rolled her eyes. Could her Mother be any more obvious?

She walked her Mother to the door and gave her a kiss goodbye. Closing the door, she locked the deadbolt with a sigh of relief. Slowly she turned around to face Ben. She wasn't surprised to see that he had gotten up, but she was surprised to see him pacing around the room. She frowned with worry.

“Ben, are you okay?” she asked him, taking slow steps in his direction. She knew her Mother could go overboard at times. In the quick time she was in the kitchen, her Mother probably said something embarrassing to Ben. Though now she realized that whatever transpired clearly had a more serious effect on Ben. He was pacing around her living room, running his hands through his hair. It was a telltale sign when he was stressed. Suddenly, he stopped to face Rey.

“Rey, we can’t do this anymore. I shouldn’t be here. I should be back with the First Order. Instead, I’m neglecting my duties by being here with you.” He was truly pained by his own words. Every word that came out of his mouth felt wrong.

“Do you ever think that maybe the First Order isn’t your true destiny?” she asked him with the sound of defeat in her voice. There were tears in her eyes.

He shook his head adamantly. “I…I don’t know, but I can’t avoid it anymore. I need to face it. Me being here with you is wrong. I can’t make you happy, and I’m taking advantage of you. I can see that now.”

“You’re not,” she objected, taking another step toward him. Ben shot out his hand to stop her from coming any closer.

“I am. And you’ve been the best…the best person. You made me feel human again. I can never repay the way you’ve made me feel. The time we’ve shared together…I’ll never forget that. But I have to go now. It’s the right thing to do.”

Rey didn’t try to stop him. She knew better than to stop him when he had made up his mind. Besides, it would only push him further away. It was time for him to go. She always knew this was going to end…and ultimately lead to her heartbreak. She only wished she could have had him longer. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she nodded in defeat.

“Okay, Ben. I guess this is goodbye,” she said softly, trying to keep the tears at bay. She looked to the floor, unable to hold his gaze. His stare was heartbreaking. It looked like it was breaking his heart as much as it was breaking hers. Why did it have to be like this?

Suddenly, she felt his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. His face buried in her hair and Rey let out a sob. He held her tightly as she struggled to calm her cries. Eventually, she pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes were red-rimmed like hers. She reached up and gently brushed her palm across his cheek.

“You were the best I ever had, Ben. Goodbye and good luck. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Goodbye, Rey. Thank you for…everything. I’ll never forget you.” Ben shuddered out, struggling to keep his composure. He summoned the portal using the stone and gave Rey one last longing look before he disappeared from her life…forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed as Rey struggled to get over Ben. For the first week Rey cried herself to sleep every night. She knew that she was falling in love with him, but the thought of never seeing him again felt unbearable. It was one thing to remain friends with someone you couldn’t have. She might pass him by on the street or see him from a distance at a crowded party. But this was another thing entirely. It was quite a different feeling when that person didn't even exist on your planet. She would never see him again. Then the outburst of emotions started all over again when she came full circle. 

Once again, she threw herself into her work. Working tirelessly, she often forgot to eat and sometimes pulled all-nighters. It didn't make much of a difference to her. She didn't have an appetite anyway. She already had to force herself to eat, and even then, she couldn't manage more than a few bites. Her mother began to worry when she showed up one weekend to visit and noticed Rey had lost weight. Her mother began calling her daily, which didn't help to alleviate her heartbreak. She could take care of herself and didn't want her mother worrying about her. 

On the upside, her work took notice of the extra effort she was putting in. She was commended for her work product and effort. While she appreciated getting noticed, she had always gone above and beyond at work. She found it frustrating that they only now just noticed her. She knew that realistically she could not keep up this pace forever. The company invited her to their annual fundraiser. All the bigwigs would be there, including politicians and big donors. She was invited as a reward for her hard work, but she was also expected to put on a pretty face and impress the donors. 

Hoping a night out would take her mind off of Ben, she rented a beautiful designer gown. The red gown shimmered snugly against her body and flared out at her feet. The split down the side allowed her to move more freely, while the thin straps and plunging neckline made her feel feminine and beautiful. She swooped her hair up into a loose updo, letting some tendrils of hair frame her face. A pair of black pumps completed her look, and she was ready for a night out. One of her coworkers offered to give her a ride. She accepted, glad she didn’t have to worry about driving and parking downtown.

The fundraiser was not quite like she expected. She knew it would be formal and very stuffy around all the important people. But as the night wore on she hoped everyone would loosen up and relax. Unfortunately that didn't exactly happen. The only people that took liberties were old men with grabby hands. Rey was obligated to dance with a handful of donors that night. Some were polite and courteous, while others made blatant advances on her. But she maintained her composure and politely declined their advances. Rey didn’t feel comfortable enough at the fundraiser to let loose and have more than a few drinks. With the taste of disappointment on her tongue, she left the fundraiser and headed home. Chatting with her coworker, the car ride home was nice enough. He worked in a different department, but they had similar interests which made him easy to talk to. He walked her to her door and waited for her to get inside safely. It was obvious he was fishing for an invitation inside, but Rey was in no mood for guests. Thanking him for the ride, she politely told him goodnight and shut the door softly.

After hanging her purse, she passed through the living room to go to her room. She needed to escape the confines of this dress and get into something more comfortable. Then, maybe she could have a glass of wine to relax. Before she got to her room, she stilled when she heard movement from the living room behind her. She felt chills run down her spine. She had managed to not think about him for a whole evening, but the thought of seeing him again sent a shuddering thrill through her body. That feeling is what made her turn around abruptly. 

Standing in the corner of the shadowed room stood a tall dark figure. Rey dared to hope that it was Ben. Fear, anticipation, excitement, and nausea all rolled into one feeling inside of her. Then, slowly he took two steps forward, revealing himself. Ben revealed himself with a painful expression on his face. Rey could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She was elated to see him, but why was he back? She couldn't handle this roller coaster of emotions he put her through. 

“Ben, is that you?” she asked. She knew it was him, but something was different about him. Over a month had passed since she'd seen him last, and who knew what horrors could have occurred in his world. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was thinner. His fists clenched as he took another step toward her. 

“Were you on a date…with him?” he asked with tension in his voice. Looking out the window at the headlights backing out of her driveway, she realized that’s what it looked like.

“No. I had a fundraiser for work. A coworker gave me a ride,” she replied. 

“That's not what it looked like,” he quipped back. 

“You don't get to question me anymore Ben. What are you doing here? I thought I was never going to see you again,” she asked point blank.

“I…I had to see you. I tried to stay away…I really did,” he blurted with desperation in his voice.

“Ben,” she sighed deeply, “You can't keep doing this to me. My heart is already broken, and I'm trying to move on. But I can't do that if you keep showing up unannounced. You're either part of my life or you're not.”

“I know. I know it's not fair to you. I tried to get over you…I tried to move on, but nothing I did worked. I've thought of nothing but you this past month,” he spoke with tremors in his voice. There was nothing he could do to hide the emotion in his words.

“But what about Kira?” Rey asked. She had doubts that his destiny was tied to Kira. Considering the films substantial differences compared to Ben’s reality, Kira may have no actual importance in his life. 

“Kira is with someone, a former stormtrooper named Finn. I met with them several times, and she’s nothing more than an informant. She’s nothing compared to you. There's no spark...nothing special about her…not like you.” Ben approached her slowly until he was standing right before her. Out of the shadows she could see his eyes were glassy and his bottom lip was trembling. He was bearing himself to her.

“Me?” she uttered in question. He pulled out the rock that brought him here. The Petra Autem Semita. Setting it on her coffee table, he turned back to look at her.

“That rock is supposed to help me find my path. This whole time I thought you were supposed to help me find my path, but now I know that you are my path. You are my destiny. That rock led me to you. When I'm with you, I feel at peace. I feel comfort, love, and passion like I've never felt before. My life has always been devoid of those emotions; a flaw in myself I suppose. But when I'm with you I feel those things...I am those things. I can only hope that I make you feel the same way and that you'll forgive me for leaving you.”

Rey was shivering now as she stared up at him. They had somehow drifted closer as he professed his feelings for her. She laid her hand gently on his bicep to steady herself.

“I do feel those things when I'm with you. Ben, I love you. I’ve never loved anyone before aside from my Mother. But I love you, I do.” She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. He tilted his head, leaning into her warm hand. You could see the relief on his face at her answer. 

“I love you too,” he replied with a whisper.

“But you can't disappear on me again. This past month has been…unbearable. My heart can't handle it again. I love you too much,” she pleaded with him.

He nodded firmly and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Rey did the same, relaxing into his embrace. She could feel his body rumbling with emotion. She didn't know how long they stood there holding each other. It could have been minutes to hours.

Suddenly, Ben pulled away from her and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. Rey yelped in surprise and giggled as he took her to her room. When they reached her room, he sat her down gently at the foot of her bed. He took a step back and assessed her dress. 

“I don't know what you're wearing, but you are stunning,” He told her. Rey blushed furiously, not used to such compliments. “Can I kiss you?” he asked nervously. Rey didn't hesitate to nod, giving him permission.

She could tell he was nervous, and she reminded herself that he was still new to this. Patiently, she let him make the first move. Slowly, he leaned in and brought his lips down over hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It had been over a month since she'd seen him, and all these emotions came rolling to the surface at once. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him to deepen their connection. He moaned in surprise at her sudden eagerness, happy to oblige. His hands hovered around her, unsure of where to touch her. Rey pulled back briefly to pull his cowl over his head, tossing it to the floor. 

“Ben, touch me please. You can touch me anywhere. I want you to. I need you to,” she begged and returned her lips to his. Sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, she ran her nails through his hair. Spurred on by her excitement, he let his hands rest on her waist. She wanted to kiss more of him, but he had too many clothes on. His uniform covered every inch of his body. Pulling back, she unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. Pushing his tunic up, he helped her to remove it. Skimming her hands against his muscular chest, she stopped at the hem of his tight undershirt and pulled it up. She watched his face closely for any signs of discomfort. All she found was heavy lidded eyes blown wide with lust. He helped her to pull the undershirt off. She stood back to admire his bare, broad chest. He rushed to pull off his boots and socks, leaving him in only his pants. He stood before her nervously as she appraised him. She took a slow step to bring her closer to him.

“I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're really sexy,” She bit her bottom lip and smirked as she let her finger skim lightly across his collarbone. He shivered beneath her touch and shook his head. No one had ever given him such compliments. “Well, you are. Extremely fucking sexy. And I'm lucky to have you.”

She gripped his waist firmly and maneuvered him to the foot of the bed. Without warning, she pushed him down onto the bed. His mouth gaped open as he stared up at her in shock and all. Rey let him watch as she unzipped the side of her dress. His fists gripped the comforter beneath him as he watched the dress slip from her shoulders and drift down to the floor. She now stood before him in just a lace thong and nothing else. Slipping off her heels, she climbed over him onto the bed. Struggling to contain himself, his hunger for her reached a new level. She hovered over him on all fours as he just stared up at her. His eyes didn't know where to look. They flitted all over her body, taking in the swell of her breasts, her pink nipples, the feminine slope of her neckline, and the sexy round curves at her hips.

Reaching with one hand, he cupped her breast drawing a whimper from her. She leaned in closer as he brought his lips to her breast. She gasped over him, setting her bottom down on his lap. She immediately felt his erection digging into her. He sat up to get better access to her body. Scratching her nails down his back, she trailed her lips along his neck. Pressing delicate kisses on one breast, he trailed to the other breast, eventually sucking the nipple hard into his mouth. Rey cried out in pleasure and pain. She didn't realize she was rocking her hips in his lap until he released her to look down where they were connected. Her lace thong was soaked through with her moisture.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re sexy,” he growled and gripped her hips with both hands, bringing her harder against him. She grinded her hips against his as he rock up into her. She could come like this, but she didn’t want to.

Her hips stilled, and she pushed him back down against the bed. She scooted down until she reached the waistband of his pants. All he could do was watch her in disbelief. He didn't know how he got so lucky. She locked her eyes on his as she unbuttoned his pants and opened them. He lifted his hips slightly as she tugged his pants and boxers down his legs until they were completely gone. Once that obstacle was out of the way, she could finally see Ben completely naked before her. His rippling muscles begged to be touched and kissed. Completely ignoring his huge, throbbing erection, she started with light kisses at his collarbone. She grazed over his nipples and abdomen, occasionally nipping at his skin. Beneath her, Ben grunted and groaned at the sensation of her mouth on him. His hands drifted to her hair, pulling out the pins until her hair fell down in soft waves. 

When she got to his happy trail, she let her tongue glide down the line of muscle until she met the crease of his thigh. He groaned in anticipation as she switched to the other side, licking down again. Only then did she turn her attention to his throbbing cock. It was engorged and red and dripping at the tip. It almost looked like he was in pain. She took pity on him and ran her tongue around the head of him before taking it into her mouth. Ben moaned loudly as she sank her mouth further down over him. He was huge so there was no way she could take him completely in her mouth. But that was okay. She used her hand to wrap around his base and pump gently in tandem with her mouth. She relaxed her jaw to take more of him in.

All of a sudden, he lifted her off of him and flipped her over. Now Rey laid on the bed beneath Ben. He was hovering over her with an intense stare, breathing heavily.

“I don't want to come yet,” he panted, “it's my turn.” 

Rey couldn't argue with that. He immediately turned his attention to her body, starting with running his tongue down the center of her chest. He used both hands to massage her breasts while he explored her abdomen with his mouth. His wet kisses and nibbles made her squirm beneath him. He moved up quickly to suck on one nipple and then bite it between his teeth. Rey moaned and buried her hands in his hair. When he switched to the other nipple, she moaned even louder and pulled his hair. He growled in return, spurred on by her noises. His mouth trailed down her abdomen again, leaving marks on her skin. When he reached the waistband of her panties, he looked up at her for permission. 

“May I?” He asked, his fingers curling in the waistband. Rey nodded immediately. She lifted her hips so he could pull the scrap of lace down her legs and off. When he returned, he settled in between her legs. 

“I want to kiss you there. Is that okay?” He asked. She bit her lip to contain her excitement and nodded eagerly. 

He nudged his shoulders between her legs, forcing her to open wider for him. She knew she was soaking wet. She could feel his breath against her core, causing her to shiver. He hesitated. 

“Ben, you don't have to-” she yelped when his nose brush through her folds, opening her up. Then he used his tongue to trail through her center, ending at the top of her clit. Rey’s legs fell open completely. “Ben, Ben,” she moaned his name over and over. Using his tongue, he worked through her folds and circled around her clit. Rey rocked her hips up into his face, wanting more. “Fingers, use your fingers,” she commanded.

He obeyed right away, slipping two fingers into her tight, wet center. She let out a high-pitched whine when he began to pump his fingers inside of her. His tongue focused on her clit, alternating quick flicks and long sucks. He made her squirm beneath him and pant his name. He angled his fingers up higher and hit a new bundle of nerves. Rey screamed as she shattered around him. His fingers never stopped moving as she rode wave after wave of pleasure through her intense orgasm. His mouth was still wrapped around her clit drawing pleasure until she became too sensitive. Pulling his hair, he released her and removed his fingers from her center. 

She clawed at him, pulling him up and over her. He rested his weight on top of her and she drew his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He tasted like her and the wetness smeared all over her face. Ben growled as their kiss grew hotter. His cock layed heavily between her thighs. Rey tilted her hips, seeking more friction from him. His cock slid more easily against her folds from her wetness. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Rey seriously.

“Can I?” he asked with a vulnerable voice.

Rey nodded excitedly. “Please, please Ben,” she added with yearning. 

He pulled back to grab his cock and line up with her core. He began to push in slowly. Panting loudly, his mouth dropped open as they watched his cock sink into her. Her wetness eased the way, but he was still huge. 

“Are you okay?” he asked with strain when he was halfway in. She knew why he was asking. It was a tight fit, and he was worried about her being in pain.

She nodded adamantly. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist. Pulling him close, his cock sank in the rest of the way. They both groaned loudly at the full feeling. His body rippled with tension.

She cupped his face and told him, “I'm all right Ben. You can move now.”

Staring at her with adoration in his eyes, he trembled above her. He pulled out slowly and sank back in, testing the feeling.

“Fuck, you feel amazing. I don't think I can last long,” he panted.

“That's okay. Neither can I,” she replied. She tilted her hips and began to rock minutely, urging him on. He took the hint and began to move inside her. 

He started out slow, getting used to the feeling, but gradually picked up speed. Rey met his every thrust, their hips slapping together. As the pleasure built, she threw her head back and moaned his name. “Ben!” He filled her up so perfectly, she was almost bursting with pleasure.

“Ah, fuck Rey! I can feel you getting tighter. Are you gonna come? Are you gonna come for me again?” he groaned with surprise. He tilted his hips at a different angle, allowing him to hit deeper. Then, he suddenly leaned down took her nipple into her mouth. When he bit down firmly, Rey came with a scream. Her inner muscles squeezed rhythmically with her orgasm. “Oh my God, Oh my God, Rey!” Ben groaned and slammed into her with abandon as he lost control. A few thrusts later and Ben was coming, pumping her full of his spend. He felt her still pulsing around his cock, drawing out the pleasure. They eventually collapsed, heaving together.

He rolled over, taking her with him so that she was laying on top of him. He was still buried inside of her. Neither of them seemed in a hurry to move.

“I love you Rey,” he whispered while he ran his hands up and down her bare back. She sighed contently.

“I love you Ben,” she replied drowsily. “Just don’t leave. Stay with me,” professed as she tucked her head under his chin and drifted off to sleep.

“I’m yours,” he kissed her hair and smiled, “I’m all yours now.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Is that the last of it?” she asked him.

“Yep,” Ben strained as he loaded the last box into the pickup truck. He slammed the tailgate closed and turned back to Rey.

  
“Awesome, I'll just go turn in the keys and we can take off,” Rey told him excitedly. Ben waited in the cab of the truck with R2 meowing in the carrier placed in the middle of the bench seat.

They set off in their newer used pickup truck she purchased on their way to their new home. They bought a modest, three-bedroom cabin in the mountains. It had good bones but needed some cosmetic work. They were both excited to make it their own. The private, remote cabin was just what they were looking for.

Rey quit her job after she took another job part-time doing remote work. Since she saved most of her earnings, she was able to pay cash for the cabin with plenty left over. Rey was giddy with excitement as they drove out of the city and into the mountains.

They spent the next few weeks remodeling and making the place their own. Ben loved to read and took an active interest in homesteading. He was going to make an honest attempt of living off the land. Rey had her doubts, but she let him have his fun.

“I'm thinking we start with chickens,” he suggested.

“Chickens?” Rey asked, her eyebrows rising.

“Yeah, I’ve been reading and-” Ben continued to inundate her with details on raising chickens and his plans to graduate up to goats.

Luckily, there were several inaccuracies about the films. Rey eventually sat down with Ben and they watched all of the Star Wars films together. While Ben’s relationship with his parents was strained, he never went as far as to kill his father. He also claimed his temper was never that short like the film suggested. That was a relief, because homesteading in the mountains was not for the weak. With shame, he did admit to some of the atrocities he committed. But now that the First order was dismantled, Ben was learning to forgive himself.

After Ben committed himself to Rey, he went back to his world briefly to make things right. He joined efforts with Luke Skywalker in order to defeat Palpatine. Together, they were able to finally bring an end to the Final Order. Then, Ben focused on dismantling the First Order. He worked with his mother and Luke to effectively restore democracy to the Galaxy. Dismantling the First Order peacefully was harder than he anticipated, but he was resolved to do things right from now on. His mother could see the change in him and asked him what happened. That's when he opened up to her and confessed his love for Rey. With tears in her eyes, Leia hugged him with joy. Though she would be sad to see him go, she gave him her blessing to leave for love. His mother now had a new mission: discover a way to travel in between dimensions. She informed him that when she arrived there better be grandbabies waiting. Ben left the rock with his mother, telling her of its abilities. He trusted that she would give it to someone who needed it.

  
Using the rock one final time, he stepped through the portal. But before the portal closed, he threw the rock back inside to his mother. When he returned to Rey, she welcomed him with open arms, ready to start their life together. Eventually, they would go on to expand their little family: a dog, chickens, goats, and a milking cow. Little did they know, humans would be added to the mix as well. Rey would give birth to twins, a girl and a boy, which they named Leia and Luke.

One week after Luke and Leia’s first birthday, a giant blue beam of light suddenly appeared in the sky. Moments later, a familiar looking shuttle drifted through the giant portal. The shuttle landed gently in the tall, grassy field next to the house. Ben walked outside with a grin on his face. He yelled at Rey who was still inside the house, “Rey, get Luke and Leia. My Mother's expecting to meet her grandkids.”

The end.


End file.
